


he was the sun

by xwayvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, Extended Metaphors, First Love, Hopeful Ending, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Moon, Obsession, One Shot, Poetic, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwayvi/pseuds/xwayvi
Summary: The sun, the brightest object in the milky way. Some say it’s the most beautiful, some don’t have that opinion. But no one can deny it gives life and absence would change life as you knew it. That’s why Mark crumbled when Haechan disappeared the day after his 16th. Didn’t even mention he wouldn’t be coming back. Well, why would he? Mark could never get close enough for that.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	he was the sun

He was the sun; there was no denying that. Such a beautiful bright being that could light up any room he walked into. And that’s why Mark liked him.

But he was the sun and Mark could never forget that. Haechan was the sun and Mark couldn’t get close. 

The sun, the brightest object in the milky way. Some say it’s the most beautiful, some don’t have that opinion. But no one can deny it gives life and absence would change life as you knew it. That’s why Mark crumbled when Haechan disappeared the day after his 16th. Didn’t even mention he wouldn’t be coming back. Well why would he? Mark could never get close enough for that. 

And that’s why his life has been void of light ever since. How are you meant to survive when the only thing giving you life disappears without any warning? Mark was the moon, but the sun was gone. The moon was meant to reflect the light from the sun but instead there was just darkness. Could Mark continue on? He wasn’t so sure.

Every day felt the same, just void of any piece of light and nothing was ever getting better. There was no light at the end of this tunnel. He couldn’t even search for his light; Haechan left without leaving even the smallest footprint. It was like he had evaporated or just fallen off the face of the earth. (Well, if the earth was flat, and that was one thing Mark was sure it wasn’t).

Mark had to finish school. He had to attempt to do something with his life, even if it had no meaning to him anymore. All he wanted to do was dedicate his life to finding his light, his meaning, his sun, his Haechan. Well, not his Haechan. He was everyone else’s Haechan too, no matter how much Mark wanted to call him his. 

His sun never came back to school. No one ever mentioned Haechan in conversation. There were sometimes rumours: He’d moved to the other side of the planet, he dropped out of school to be homeschooled, he became an anonymous artist, something unspeakable had happened to him. Nothing was ever confirmed, but nothing was ever denied either. Even the beings closest to the sun were none the wiser.

The moon graduated without his sun helping to light everything up. The moon kept going even if he was useless. Both day and night were always dark. The earth was dying; Mark’s earth was dying. It just needed the light.

It needed the light to live. The crops of ambition and excitement were slowly wilting, dying more and more every day without the sun they so desperately craved, desired, needed. Artificial light just wasn’t good enough. It was never good enough but at least they survived for this long.

He was the sun; there was no denying that. Such a beautiful bright being that could light up any room he walked into. And that’s exactly what made Mark look up. No one but Haechan could light up his lecture room like that.

The sun and moon had finally found their way back to each other. Mark finally had his light back and maybe he could get just a little bit closer this time. He didn’t care if he was burnt or absolutely destroyed. Any pain was worth getting even slightly closer to the sun and he was ready to endure it all.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever published work!  
> I hope you all enjoyed it :)  
> I usually write poetry so I thought it be best to go along the abstract-ish route.


End file.
